A New Direction
by bogey654
Summary: Trish and Lady spend too much time being bored. Lady snaps and decides to go out for a drive, offering Trish along to break the monotony. What is the result of this?


Hi guys! So here is a LadyxTrish ficlet for you guys who like this vastly under-appreciated couple. I like these two together, and I don't consider it crack. Unlikely, granted, but not impossible. It is a bit plotless, but I just wanted to write a silly, cute interaction between these guys!

* * *

"Right. I'm going out." Dante said suddenly. He stood up from is desk. Lady and Trish eyed him suspiciously.

"Where to?"

"Where I feel like going to!" Dante shouted. Usually Lady would have had some snarky remark to shoot back. However, tensions were high, due to boredom, and she let it go. Days recently were filled with the three friends sitting around, sighing, and otherwise very little. Lady turned away from Dante and refocussed on the chess game. Trish had manoeuvred her queen and now had Lady's knight pinned. She scoured the board and searched for any reasonable move. Everywhere she looked, there was trouble. She sighed and knocked her king over as a sign of surrender. Trish smirked and leaned back in her seat.

"Good game." She said. Lady sighed in reply.

"Yeah." She looked around the place that had become so familiar over the past month. The paint was peeling, but otherwise the place looked quite neat and clean. That was mainly due to boredom. Even Dante got off his ass and loaned a hand to cleaning the place up. There was nothing else to do! Lady suddenly stood up and growled.

"I'm going out too. Want to come?"

"Do I? Where are we going?"

"For a drive."

* * *

Lady's definition of a drive was a mental 120mph suicide run down the main road. It did feel good to just let loose once in a while, Trish agreed, but what with Lady's status as a human, not a half demon like herself was meant that she had some reservations about this particular drive. Worried about Lady's safety, she leaned in closer to her companions back.

"Slow down." Lady grunted in reply and did so to a comparatively safe 50mph.

Eventually they went to the pub and sat down for a pint. Talk was slow and cranky, but both women loosened up as the evening went on.

"I got that new Dolce and Gabana handbag the other day." Lady said, emphasising with animated motions of her hands.

"Oh really?"

"Half price!"

"No way!"

Conversation proceeded in more or less the same manner. Lady continued to feel the effects of the alcohol, and Trish did not. The physical divide between humans and demons showed up again and Trish enjoyed it. It gave her a sense of superiority that she loved.

"Feeling a bit tipsy hun?" Trish smiled at Lady, daring her to say no.

"(Hic!) No!"

"Oh, ok. I just thought that if someone can't say 'seven silly sausages' it meant they were tipsy!"

"Theven ssssilly thawsages!" Lady shot back. Her companion was thriving on this.

"Oh, very good!" Lady beamed. "Did you rehearse that?"

Lady stared for a moment, before blinking.

"What?"

"I said, did. You. Rehearse that?" Trish said slowly, staring at Lady. Stared into her eyes. Lady took a deep breath, pulled herself together and got her next sentence ready.

"What?"

"I think you've had enough for one night! Come on, let's get going."

"No!"

"Yes.

"No!"

"Yes, Lady! Now!" There was silence for a split second, in which Trish glanced around the pub at taken aback patrons. She took a quick intake of breath.

"No! It's not like that! She's my friend! She's had too much to drink! She- oh forget it! I don't care what you lot think!" Trish gave up on defending herself and forcefully grabbed Lady's arm. She pulled both of them out of the pub and began to walk home. She knew that Lady was drunk, and that she was a liability on a bike, driver or passenger.

When they arrived at Trish's home, a simple flat, she plonked Lady onto the couch. Next stop was the kitchen, for coffee. Waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Hey Trish?" Lady called out from the main room. She had sat up successfully with the aid of the armrest.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you with Dante yet?" Trish whirled around, jaw open in disbelief.

"What do you mean, yet? Honey, I ain't gonna get involved in any Oedipal* complex. And besides, Dante's...Dante. Come on, his longest relationship was two days! And that's only because he didn't realise the girl he pulled the second day was the same as the first!"

"Oh." Lady furrowed her brow. "So are you interested in anyone?" She watched the leather-clad female as closely as a person under the influence could. Trish saw the look in Lady's eye, and immediately smirked. She KNEW what 'Mary' was getting at. It was a schoolyard way of saying 'I like you.' However, Lady's usually stoic and solid demeanour would never allow her to do this. If she liked someone, she would sit and joke and focus only on them. OH! 'That's precisely what we did today...she focussed on me. Between the chess and drinks...' Now, on the one hand, this could be a misjudgement on Trish's part, she could make some stuff up, make out there's a guy on the scene, and simply dissuade her counterpart. On the other, there would be teasing and fun and maybe more to come out of this. It was a no-brainer.

"Well...there might be ONE person. But they seem to be a lone wolf. They prefer business to pleasure."

"What's his name?"

"Ah, they've got a nickname, and I don't like it. What about you?" Trish saw the immediate spark of fear in Lady's eyes. The tables were turned. She had barely hinted, and then immediately shot back the figurative ball.

"It's not going to happen. They uh, he uh...isn't into my type." Trish shot an eyebrow up. Lady's answer made her seethe. 'I am not a he!' It seemed obvious who Lady meant, by her stuttering and nerves, but again, that could be down to the alcohol. Trish needed to be smarter.

"Well, have you spent time with them? Y'know, dates, etcetera? Have been around each other for more than a couple of hours?"

"Well, we spent a couple of days together."

"Full days?"

"Uh...I guess so."

_**Victory!**_

Trish smirked. The only place Lady had spent any measurable amount of time was at Devil May Cry. That meant she could now pick a Lady up. And have a laugh at her expense, of course.

"Tell me more! Did you enjoy their company?"

Lady looked up with an odd smile on her face.

"Yes I did. Nothing special happened, but it was nice company. Made me feel warm inside." Lady sighed, and then seemed to suddenly realise something. "Um...I'm going to go to sleep now...if I'm ok to stay here?" She seemed a bit hesitant, but they were friends, Lady was sure Trish would be fine with it.

"Oh, of course," Trish waved her hand nonchalantly. "No problem at all. You can have the bed if you want. I'll take the couch."

Lady said her thanks, she was too tired to think about anything but sleep. When she got to Trish's room, she fell flat on the bed, face-down. She lay there awake, but barely, right on the edge of dream land.

Trish giggled. She _knew, she knew, _that Lady would be...well, for want of a better word, closer this time tomorrow. As she settled down on the couch with her T.V, she made a mental note to check on Lady in half an hour. She held true to that, and when she did, she found Lady fully clothed, laying face-down. She stiffened when she heard Lady mutter something about food, and then realised. She forgot to feed her poor friend! Then, completely out of the blue, an idea came to mind. Slowly, she reached over and unbuttoned Lady's shirt...

* * *

When Lady awoke, she was under the covers, and facing the wall. She noted an alarm clock, which read 10:06. She instantly remembered the previous evening. And then her now sober brain remembered that she was also in Trish's bed. She rolled on to her back and rubbed her eyes. Then she felt a weight next to her. Lady looked down at herself and noticed that her shirt buttons were undone. She snapped to the weight next to her and punched it as hard as she could.

"How could you-" Lady stared in disbelief at the rolled up blanet next to her. Promptly, laughter was heard. Loud uproarious laughter. "Trish!"

"Ooh, that looked painful. How could you do that to your crush?"

Lady stared at the bed, refusing to look up.

"...I knew drinking was bad for you." Lady said. Trish laughed and sat down next to Lady.

"I'll make you feel better."

"How?"

"What if I told you...that my person...is you?"

It took a few seconds for Lady to realise what Trish meant. She looked up at Trish hesitantly.

"Really?"

Trish leaned over and hugged Lady.

"Really." Lady hugged Trish back tightly, and enjoyed the shared warmth for a moment.

"Now..."

"Yes Trish?"

"We need to work out how to tell Dante without him dying of a nosebleed!"

* * *

*The Oedipal complex is (in essence) the Greek tragedy of Oedipus, who kills his father and sleeps with his mother. Granted, Dante didn't kill his father, but Trish was modelled into the form of his dearly departed mother, and Dante being Dante must have thought about Trish sexually a couple of times. So... That's why it's in here! Hope you guys enjoyed this little ficlet, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
